Lion Age 3:Dawn of the Ponies
Nala and Simba expecting their first child, and Simba is obsessed with making life perfect and safe for the family, since his first experiences as a husband and father went bad when his family were killed by hyenas. At the same time, Dodger is unable to catch a cocky cheetah named Makucha he has been stalking and decides to leave the herd, believing that he is losing his predatory nature as a dog,Meowth, to wish for a family of his own and “adopts” three apparently abandoned eggs that he finds in an icy underground cavern and call them Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Simba him to put them back, but Meowth instead looks after the eggs, which hatch into baby fillies the next morning. Although Meowth tries his best to raise the three fillies, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the other animals’ young and ruins a playground Simba built for his child. A female pony, Pinkie Pie, whose eggs Meowth stole, soon returns and carries both Meowth and her young underground, with Dodger in pursuit. Simba,Nala, and CatDog follow as well and discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast jungle populated by ponies thought to be extinct. Here, Twilight Sparkle threatens the herd despite Dodger's efforts to fend it off; they are saved from a further crowd of an angry Applejack by a deranged cat named Nature Cat. Nature Cat has been living in this jungle for quite some time and is fighting Rainbow Dash, a flying pony, intending to avenge the eye he lost to it when he was young with a knife he carved from one of Rainbow Dash's teeth, He agrees to lead the herd through the jungle’s perils to Lava Falls, where Pinkie Pie has taken Meowth and her fillies. In the meantime, Meowth and Pinkie Pie try to outdo each other in feeding the offspring; he loses this contest, but is soon welcomed into the family regardless. The next day, however, Meowth is separated from the family and attacked by Rainbow Dash, Meowth is knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava. As the herd moves toward Lava Falls, Nala goes into labor and a few ponies strikes, causing a rock slide that separates her from Simba and Dodger, Simba doubles back to protect her and Dodger sends off further attacks, while Nature Cat takes CatDog ahead to rescue Meowth. Just as he goes over the falls, the trio swoops in on a pony named Derpy Hooves. only to be chased by a flock of ponies on the way and saves her Simba reached to Nala in time to hear the cry of a newborn baby girl. He wants to name her Nala, or Little Nala, But Nala named her Kiara after the language. (and the codeword they had chosen to use if she went into labor during the trip). Meowth is saddened at the fact that he never had a chance to say goodbye to "his" children as he returns to the herd and learns of Kiara's birth. TO BE CONTINUED... Parts Lion Age 3 Part 1 - Main Titles/In Love Lion Age 3 Part 2 - Having a Baby Lion Age 3 Part 3 - Meowth's New Family Lion Age 3 Part 4 - Baby Filly Lion Age 3 Part 5 - Play Nice Lion Age 3 Part 6 - One Angry Pony Lion Age 3 Part 7 - Underground World Lion Age 3 Part 8 - Nature Cat to the Rescue Lion Age 3 Part 9 - Fierce Flora Lion Age 3 Part 10 - Chasm of Death Lion Age 3 Part 11 - Parenting Dispute Lion Age 3 Part 12 - A Eye For A Tooth Lion Age 3 Part 13 - Pokemon Tango Lion Age 3 Part 14 - On Meowth's Trail Lion Age 3 Part 15 - Code Word Lion Age 3 Part 16 - Lava Lake Lion Age 3 Part 17 - Kiara Lion Age 3 Part 18 - Battling Rainbow Dash Lion Age 3 Part 19 - Home, Sweet Home Lion Age 3 Part 20 - Ending